Nico Robin
Nico Robin (ニコ・ロビン, Niko Robin), nicknamed as Devil Child Robin (悪魔の子ロビン, Akuma no Ko Robin) is the archaeologist of the Straw Hat Pirates. She was originally introduced as the Vice President of Baroque Works known as Ms. Sunday (ミス・サンデー, Misu Sandē) before joining up with the Straw Hats. She is the seventh member of the crew, the sixth to join, and (including Nami), also the second to rejoin, doing so near the end of the Enies Lobby Arc. She was also the first member to have been a former antagonist. She ate the Hana-Hana Fruit. During the Post-War arc, she became involved with the Revolutionaries for two years as Light of the Revolution (革命の灯, Kakumei no Tomoshibi). Her dream is to find the Rio Ponecliff which tells the True History. She has a bounty of 80,000,000 berries. Appearance :Voice Actor: Stephanie Young (English), Yuriko Yamaguchi (Japanese), Anzu Nagai (Japanese, young) Robin is a tall, slender, yet athletic woman with shoulder length black hair. Her eyes are blue with dark, wide pupils, has a long, thin and defined nose, and, like most females in the series, she has large breasts. Robin's limbs are very long, especially her legs, contributing greatly to both her fighting capabilities (given the nature of her powers) and overall height, and like most female characters in the series, she has a narrow waist. Many people consider her to be very attractive or beautiful. Her height is 188 cm. (6'2"), making her the third tallest member of the Straw Hat Pirates, after Franky and Brook. Her birthday is February 6th, which she shares with her mother. Robin is 28 years old. Her trademark has been her all-purple cowgirl look (mostly her cowgirl hat) from when she was first introduced is often associated as her trademark look. Like Nami, she seems to be fond of revealing outfits, as she is frequently wearing somewhat revealing clothing that are either dark in color (often black or purple) or consisting of leather (sometimes both). She is also fond of high heels, and they do not seem to affect the way she walks or her speed. Robin sometimes wears a gold arm band with white strings attached to it and the letter N on it, which stands for her family name, and also had a similar one with BW on it, which stood for Baroque Works, but she no longer wears it as she is no longer affiliated with the group; she has also worn a cowgirl hat on numerous occasions. Robin's skin tone is slightly darker in a somewhat brownish color. Robin also resembles her mother greatly, with the exception of her hair color and style as well as having slightly darker skin tone than her. In the Alabasta Arc, she wore a skimpy cowgirl outfit consisting of a purple cleavage-exposing corset and matching miniskirt, both with white ornaments hanging from them, and a white fur-lined coat paired with a white cowboy hat and white high-heeled boots. In the Skypiea Arc, she still wore her trademark white cowboy hat, along with a yellow sleeveless shirt and purple pants reaching to her calves, with a simple belt around her waist, and purple high-heeled Mary Janes. She sported her white ornament on her left arm. In the Water 7 and Enies Lobby Arc, she wore a short, cleavage-revealing leather dress with long sleeves over what looked like a lighter, white polka-dotted under dress. She also wore black thigh high-heeled boots. In the Post-Enies Lobby Arc, she was seen wearing a tight-fitting, red t-shirt that has the Galley-La emblem at the front and a pair of black trousers. She also wore a pair of white high-heeled shoes. Later, she replaced the T-shirt with a tight, pinstriped purple buttoned sweater and dark high-heeled shoes. In the Thriller Bark Arc, she wore a short purple dress with lace embroidered edges, stockings reaching up to her thighs held up by suspenders, and black high-heeled boots with two lines of buttons on the front. In the Spa Island Arc, she wore a white bikini top with pink straps with ruffles lined at the base of her front, and a yellow towel draped around her waist. In the Sabaody Archipelago Arc, she wore a purple outfit consisting of a cowboy hat, a belly and cleavage-revealing sleeveless shirt, with a wide, yellow collar covered with black concentric circle motifs, matching pants reaching down to her calves, and purple high-heeled Mary Janes. She also had a string of round and yellow ornaments that hung loosely from around her waist. While imprisoned on Tequila Wolf, Robin wore a single-piece blue prison jumpsuit, which was left open to reveal her bosom, and had her hands restrained with chain-linked Kairoseki handcuffs. After the two year timeskip, Robin's 30 years old, her hair has grown longer, down to her lower back and is pulled back, revealing more of her forehead and ears. Her outfit after the timeskip now consists of a long pink sari-like skirt with a partially-zipped purple leather vest with a V-neck line similar to Boa Hancock's and a white rose printed on the left breast near the shoulder, sunglasses, pink high heeled pumps, and a pink backpack. She wears sunglasses which she hangs on her forehead and is seen wearing them during the battle with the New Mermen Pirates in the Gyoncorde Plaza. Like Nami, her breasts have gotten larger. After the battle for Fishman Island, Robin wore a simple V-neck one-piece dress. While they were exploring Punk Hazard in the New World, Robin removes her dress due to the heat to reveal a floral camisole and shorts underneath. She later ties her dress around her waist as a makeshift skirt. She also has on very high heels with this outfit and still wears her new trademark sunglasses over her forehead. Gallery File:Anime_Lil_Robin.jpg|Robin as a child. File:Robin_sunday.jpg|Robin as Ms. Sunday. File:Robin-alabasta.jpg|Ms. Sunday's (Robin's) fur coat buttoned during the Baroque Works' meeting in Rain Dinners casino at Rainbase. File:Cha_sunday.jpg|Ms. Sunday (Robin) in the Alabasta Arc. File:Robin_Fattened.jpg|Ms. Sunday (Nico Robin) fattened during in Alabasta. File:Robin_M5.jpg|Robin's outfit in the The Cursed Holy Sword. File:Robin_Special_3_Outfit.png|Robin's outfit in Ocean's Dream, Foxy's Return arcs and Protect! The Last Great Performance. File:Chr_nico_b_000.jpg|Robin's attire during Water 7 and Enies Lobby arcs. File:596545.jpg|Robin's first outfit from the Post-Enies Lobby Arc. File:130267.png|Robin's outfit during Fairy One Piece Tail: Romance Dawn Story. File:SA_robin.jpg|Robin's outfit in the Sabaody Archipelago Arc. File:RobinSabaodyHatless.png|Robin with her hat missing during in the Sabaody Archipelago Arc. File:Robinmusou.jpg|Robin in Fairy One Piece Tail: Wizard Pirate Warriors. File:RE_timeskip_robin_by_axel_rosered.png|Robin's low rise rear expansion. File:BE_timeskip_robin_by_axel_rosered.png|Robin's low rise breast expansion. File:WG_timeskip_robin_by_axel_rosered.png|Robin's low rise sarongs belly expansion. File:Robin_FI_2.PNG|Robin's second outfit from the Merman Island Arc & Punk Hazard Arc. File:Robin_Z's_Ambition.png|Robin's outfit in the Z's Ambition Arc. File:EOL_robin1.jpg|Robin's outfit in Episode of Luffy. File:606037-robin_undress.jpg|Rodin undressing her shirt in the Punk Hazard Arc. File:RobinaPunkHazard.png|Robin's second outfit from the Punk Hazard Arc. File:612558-robin_skirt.jpg|Robin's makeshift skirt. File:625557-untitled_8.png|Robin's "monsterous" glare. File:Robin_winter_outfit.PNG|Robin's third outfit from the Punk Hazard Arc. Personality Through her heritage on the island of scholars, Robin is an archaeologist and historian, who seeks the comfort and freedom to study the mysteries of the world. She is the quiet, reserved crew member, rarely showing emotions or having outburst of emotions (occasional exceptions being sweat drops, and when she cried out to Luffy and the Straw Hats from the Tower of Justice during the Enies Lobby Arc), and as such, is the only crew member to have no face faults. She even appears calm at times towards her crew mates, often speaking ominously around them. She has an "adult charm" about her, as stated by Sanji. Robin also has a somewhat macabre side to her, and often points gross or morbid facts, usually to the disgust of Nami or Usopp. Examples include: * When Luffy, Zolo and Sanji were exploring a galleon that had fallen from Skypiea and were eaten by a giant sea turtle, Robin says that they have been eaten along with the ship. * When Nami asks if Zolo was eaten by the skyshark, she says that the clouds would be turning red if he was. * When Nami is forced to swing on a rope past the skysharks, Robin says the height is about 50 meters and she would die if she fell. * Zolo and Nami return to the Merry Go in Skypiea but they cannot find Chopper, who was guarding the ship. Robin remarks that he may have been "shredded to pieces". * When Chopper is taken by the Foxy Pirates during a Davy Back Fight, Nami asks if Foxy is a collector of rare pets. Robin says, "Hopefully not a collector of rare pelts". * When the crew decide on the name "Sunny Go" for their new ship, Robin says that she was going to suggest the "Being of Darkness". * On Thriller Bark, she voluntarily investigates Thriller Bark with Luffy and Franky. She told Nami that she "likes thrills". * As Nami screams while testing the Mini Merry II on Thriller Bark, Robin remarks that she may have been cursed by a ghost. * When they are attacked by the Cerberus on Thriller Bark, Robin says that she finds it "cute". * While the Straw Hats are looking for Nami, Chopper and Usopp at Thriller Bark, Robin says that they are not even able to hear their voices anymore, wondering if they were strangled. * While searching for a way to reach Mermen Island in the shark submarine, Robin, Luffy and Brook encounter a giant sea monster that attacks them which resulted in Robin amusingly commenting on his big mouth that could swallow them instead of worrying about the situation. * While the other crew members commented on Sanji's bizarre luck in reaction to Duval's face, Robin quipped that he would certainly have an interesting death one day. * When Luffy's group went out to beat the kraken and lost their way back to the ship she mildly commented, that hopefully they wouldn't be ripped to shreds by some monster. * As Noah approached the battlefield between Straw Hat Pirates and New Mermen Pirates, she warned that if everyone was smashed at once, the ocean will probably be dyed red. * When Robin heard the news that Nami, Franky, Sanji and Chopper were kidnapped by some mysterious men with rifles, she seemed concerned if they are already shot and got multiple holes in their body already. * While riding on Brownbeard with Luffy, Zolo, Usopp and Brook, she commented that it'd be nice if Nami and the others' arms and legs haven't came off from frostbite. Like other D's and her Blood of D. clan so far, she is also quite a glutton despite her skinny appearance: she especially can even eat anything whole - bones included - though she seems to have control of this. It should also be noted that, like Luffy, she also becomes more gluttonous over the series as she becomes morbidly obese, though she loses the weight in some way, usually exercise. In spite of her mature appearance and calm demeanor, she seems to have a child-like imagination. When Bartholomew Kuma mentioned that he was the user of the Paw-Paw Fruit, Usopp thought that the calm sound that the fruit's name gave when being said meant that there was a "soothing" type for Cursed Fruits, which made Robin imagine three cute cats showing their paws and meowing, while still having a serious expression on her face. Another example of this is when she, Luffy, Zolo, and Usopp were going to cross a river to get to the Ice Region of Punk Hazard, Zolo gave the idea of swimming across since being on the Fire Region of said island got them sweaty. Luffy agreed to the idea, thinking that Zolo and Usopp would carry him and Robin across since they can't swim. This made Robin imagine Zolo and Usopp swimming happily while carrying Luffy and her, while also being happy and smiling, and still showing her normal smiling face on the outside, even though Usopp said that there was no way they would swim across while carrying them. She speaks only when spoken to or if something noteworthy happens. When she does, she has been shown to possess an outstanding knowledge, especially in history. Her calmness is likely a result of the childhood that led to her life of hardship. The calamity that befell Ohara had a profound and traumatizing effect on Robin as a child, that she has only just begun to recover from. She will not understand why people regard history as meaningless. To her, there is nothing worse than destroying objects of historical significance. She approaches life and the world at large in a calm manner. She studies the world for its history. She shows little interest in the Ancient Weapons that others, such as Crocodile and Spandam, seek. However, she might be the only one who is able to awaken them. During battle, Robin tends to maintain a relaxed demeanor that only seems to change whenever the circumstances proved to be beyond her capacity to cope (i.e. a hopeless situation); more often than not, she would exhibit unshakable calmness and reserved behavior against an inferior adversary, to the point where she typically displays by using her powers to satisfy minor necessities (i.e. using a pair of arms sprouting from the ground to form a make-shift seat). And perhaps as a result of her violent past, she is very merciless during combat and like Zolo, she does not shy away from using deadly force. She will break the necks or spines of her enemies without hesitation, even when they cry for forgiveness, as demonstrated when she fought Yama near the ruins of Shandora. Despite her tendency to remain calm and collected, she can be quite intimidating and forceful when she wishes. This is exhibited when she essentially forces Brook to stop fooling around and continue his explanation. Like Zolo, she also has a strong sense of personal pride. She refused to participate in Franky's "Tactic No. 15" docking procedure during the battle against Oz. The reason was that she found it "embarrassing as a human being". She then rather flatly added that they should never try it again. One of Robin's defining traits is her utter lack of fear regarding the situation as she, like Zolo, rarely shows any fear regarding the situation and maintains a positive and even cheerful demeanor (the only times she shows fear is during the Buster Call at Enies Lobby and when the crew were being scattered by Kuma). Also, unlike Nami, Robin rarely gets angry with any of the crews antics or when they do something that puts them in danger and rather giggles at their antics. This was shown when Luffy told the crew he challenged Big Mam, one of the World Emperors, which left the whole crew horrified of Luffy threatening a World Emperor, Robin just smiled and laughed. Relationships Friends/Allies *Clover *Jaguar D. Saul **Team Natsu **Dragneel Natsu **Happy **Heartfilia Lucy **FullBuster Gray **Scarlet Erza *Straw Hat Pirates **Monkey D. Luffy **Roronoa Zolo **Nami **Usopp **Sanji **Tony Tony Chopper **Franky **Brook *Mombran Cricket *Schneider *Buzz *Hatchan *Camie *Silvers Rayleigh *Kuja **Boa Hancock *Emporio Ivankov *Jimbei *Fukaboshi Family *Nico Olvia (mother) Neutral *Nefeltari Vivi *Karoo *Nefeltari Nebra *Cerberus *Brownbeard Rivals Enemies *Navy **Sentomaru *World Government **Spandam **Rob Lucci *Baroque Works **Crocodile **Galdino *Bellamy *Blackbeard Pirates **Marshall D. Teech *Eneru *Yama *Foxy *Bartholomew Kuma *Gecko Moria *Oz *Impostor Straw Hat Pirates **Demalo Black **Manjaro **Chocolat **Mounblutain **Drip **Nora Gitsune **Cocoa **Turco *Caribou *New Mermen Pirates Abilities and Powers At a young age, Robin acquired a bounty of 80,000,000 berries for consuming the Hana-Hana Fruit, making her considerably powerful, and supposedly sinking six Buster Call warships with her Cursed Fruit powers. This was a lie, however, the bounty was issued because she can read the Ponecliffs which tell the Void Century. Those ships were actually destroyed by Jaguar D. Saul after helping Robin escape during the destruction of Ohara. Her life on the run since the age of 8 has taught Robin the ways of survival and self-preservation, and has earned herself notoriety for being able to evade inescapable situations. Even Bartholomew Kuma commented that she could have escaped from CP9 had she felt like it (she only abided by their conditions to keep them from unleashing the Buster Call upon her crewmates). Robin is also a skilled archaeologist with a vast knowledge of history and cultures. She is one of the few alive (if not the only one) who can read the language scripted on Ponecliff tablets, which contain records of ancient history. This is the actual reason why her first bounty was so high. She taught most of these skills to herself through research in the library of Ohara during her childhood, which she had done without the aid of his senior colleagues, implying aptitude in academics and research. Outside of historic knowledge, she has a considerable knowledge of most of the major figures in the world and has at least heard of figures such as Monkey D. Tiger, Red-Haired Shanks, Dragon and Gecko Moria. Robin has not been seen with any superhuman abilities beyond her Devil Fruit powers yet and is an above average athlete. While the frequent use of her powers in battle leave much of her physical attributes in question, it is hinted from time to time that Robin's physical prowess is actually much stronger than her frail build would otherwise suggest: she was seen being able to take on direct hits from Yama's drop kicks and punches (with the latter that sent her flying through a wall, decimating it) and was still able to effectively (albeit with some difficulty) retaliate after maneuvering the latter away from the ruins of Skypeia, and restrain a powerful zombie like Jigoro (albeit briefly). She is agile enough to maneuver (while maintaining her arms' "X" formation) her way from a group of captain and commander-level naval officers before using her powers in retaliation. Her powers make her particularly well suited to taking on large numbers of foes, and the other members of the crew group her in with the Monster Trio in terms of strength due to how dangerous her abilities are, as evidenced when Nami put her in the group forbidden to blow Gan Fall's whistle and call for help along with the other strongest crew members, and in two hostile encounters with the crew where she had no problem disarming all the Straw Hats at once. During the Thriller Bark Arc, it is worth noting that before Nightmare Luffy arrived, she was the only one of the Straw Hats who was able to actually fight directly against the Warlord, Moria while he was inside Oz. And after the time-skip, she demonstrates being able to overpower a Mermen by maneuvering around and expertly subjecting the latter into a submission move; and though she did it with the aid of her powers, the fact that she did so by producing a copy of her upper body on the target all the while with her actual body also performing the same move just shows how strong she's become physically. One of her impressive aspects is her will power; she resisted Rayleigh's King Conquer's Haki. It seems that she is also agile, recovers fast and knows combat. One example of her recovery ability is when she, Zolo, Ganfall, and Wyler were all knocked out by Eneru's Cursed Fruit ability, Robin was the first person to wake up. Even with the severe injury, she still has the strength to use her Cursed Fruit ability to carry them to a safe place and has fully recovered without the aid from Chopper. Another thing about Robin is that she is not afraid to use violence as a solution to a problem or for defense and often incapacitates her enemies by breaking their necks or backs (even when they cry out for mercy), even going as far as to squeeze Franky's scrotum, quite relentlessly, to try to make him join their crew, and didn't release even when Luffy told her to stop. She also has the habit of spying (i.e. listening in on conversations, reading body language and facial expressions); this is shown when she spies on Sanji's conversation at Thriller Bark and reading the Straw Hats expressions when she first wanted to join the crew. At Water 7, she admits to Chopper these habits are from her childhood. Cursed Fruit Robin ate a Paramythia Cursed Fruit called the Hana-Hana Fruit at a very young age as she is seen using its powers at the age of eight. Even at this age, she was proficient enough to be able to spy on the research that Professor Clover and the rest of her former colleagues from Ohara were conducting under the radar of the World Government. She can spread her body parts on any surface including her own body, other bodies, and other objects, allowing her to create copies of them. However, if her replicated parts are hurt, she feels the pain on her actual body. Usually, when she uses her powers she crosses her arms and makes an "X" shape across her chest. Robin is intelligent enough to know how to use her powers in the most effective and efficient way, and her attacks hinder the enemy, stopping all movement with the ever multiplying hands. Although she is very powerful, her sprouted body parts can be hit and stretched, causing damage to her real body, which is her weak point. Her powers are also very useful in dangerous situations. She can carry her friends by using feet and hands, but also tends to use her ability to place her foes in painful submission holds. Her most common attacks are Six Floret Twist (Robin twists the foe's upper body around) and Eight Floret Flip (Robin uses a pair of arms that knock over the foe backwards, forms a pair of arms on the ground below them, and when the foe lands on it, two more pairs appear at their legs and head and pull them to the ground) and Clutch (her hands grow out of her opponents back, these hands clasp the targets chin simultaneously pulling the head back and breaking the targets neck, for stronger opponents, she uses more hands and has been seen breaking a person in half). She also can use her ability for a number of support functions such as forming a net to catch falling comrades or form a large number of arms and shape wings, giving her the ability to stay aloft for a few seconds. She can also transport objects either by having grow feet to the object or a row of arms with each arm or pair of arms passing the object to the next. She also uses eyes and ears for knowledge acquisition, e.g. spying. In one instance when Usopp was falling through the White Sea she sprouted eyes on Luffy's stretched arm to find Usopp and rescue him by growing a lasso of arms from Luffy's arm. After the timeskip, Robin is able to temporarily defy the power draining effects of the sea, to protect her crew from smashing into a large sea mountain, using her "Gigantic Tree". No limit has been given for Robin's powers, but since after the timeskip, she can sprout at least a thousand arms. However, she of course needs to be aware of the position of another object or person to attack it. After the timeskip, she is able to take her fruit powers to a totally different level by making clones of herself, instead of just producing many arms. In addition to that, she is now capable of producing giant limbs in a new style of using her Cursed Fruit powers she calls "Thousand Floret": "Gigantic Tree". Weapons She carried a dagger at her belt, but did not use it in combat, as she fights unarmed using only her powers. She only used it once in an attempt to kill Crocodile in self defense. When Robin teamed up with CP9 during their raid on Iceburg's mansion, she carried several flintlock pistols as well, wielding all of them at the same time with her Hana-Hana Fruit powers. History Past Tragedy of Ohara and Nightmare of the Buster Call 20 Years on the Run Synopsis Baroque Works Saga Departure from Misty Peak Category:Assassins Category:Straw Hat Pirates Category:Pirates Category:West Blue Characters Category:Archaeologists Category:Former Antagonists Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Baroque Works Category:Slaves Category:Cursed Fruit Users Category:Paramythia Cursed Fruit Users Category:Baroque Works Saga Antagonists Category:Revolutionaries Category:Blood of D. Category:Martial Artists